Farixe adventures: The land of the dragons
by TheLiloPool
Summary: sequel to Orbs crystal ball and Twix and Gregors revenge. VEry similar to the winx club but i changed the names. Twix has an evil plan to avenge her brothers death and rule the universe. will Goldie and Sonia pull through with their wings intact? and when Cat takes James to meet her parents will all go well? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Cat's news**

**Thankyou peeps for reading! **

**sorry about the confusing flashbacks but i wanted to mix my story up a bit x**

Thrum, Thrum, Thrum. Cat looked at the clock, it said it was three pm, school ended at three thirty pm. She started getting impatient, she was getting impatient a lot now a days, ever since that stupid letter arrived at her dorm. Mrs Web's lesson wasn't that interesting so she sat there and daydreamed.

"Bowser! Get your lizard off my bed before I make a handbag out of him!" Cat growled fiercely "That's not very nice." Bowser scolded while coming in through the door and picking up her pet, with a twirl of her fingers and a quick spell the mud coloured lizard transformed into a charm which Bowser hooked onto her bracelet. "Stop leaving all of those annoying lizards round my side of the room! You don't see me leaving my kittens on your bed!" she accused giving Bowser her best glare, Bowser bit her lip, not sure whether to answer the challenge and pointed to her side of the room. When Cat looked over her shoulder she blushed when she saw one of her cat's kittens prancing along the snakeskin covers. "Fine." She snapped and stalked out of the room. Bowser watched her go and chuckled quietly to herself; living with Cat wasn't easy at the best of times but it was sure fun to wind her up. Meanwhile in the other room Cat was grumbling under her breath about the disadvantages of living with Bowser. Her head snapped up when she heard a knock on the door, Outside was Goldie "what do you want?" she asked impatiently, Goldie just rolled her eyes and handed Cat a letter saying "Honestly one would think you weren't a princess. Helga came and gave this letter to me telling me to pass it onto you, I wish she'd have asked Sonia though because you're bad mood is seriously darkening my day." Cat wondered what the letter was about, the envelope was from Felix, her home planet she knew that much from looking at it, and the cats' eyes printed in the corner gave it away easily. She grabbed the letter from Goldie's hand and turned slamming the door in Goldie's face with her foot. Her long nails sliced open the seal and out popped a golden origami lion, it turned to Cat and spoke in her father's tones "Dear Princess Cat of Felix, me and your mother are delighted to inform you that your coronation is coming up soon along with your seventeenth birthday. There will be a carriage to pick you up at the main gates after your school finishes on Friday, we would like you to bring your chosen suitor and if you do not have one we will arrange for some princess to meet you and become your husband." The lion finished the message with a growl and went lifeless. No matter how many times she unfolded the lion and read the letter was she able to quite accept it.

Bowser was worried usually she would have heard Cat smash something in the living room right now but there was only silence. Slowly she peeked round the corner and saw her friend listening to a paper lion. She could only catch a few words "Coronation… seventeenth… princes… husband… Friday." When the lion was finished Bowser slowly walked up behind Cat, she understood what was happening, Cats birthday was in three weeks' time and on every Princesses seventeenth birthday they are crowned and have to marry. It was an unfortunate situation but Sonia, Goldie, Pearl, Crystal and herself also had to do it so at least they all had common ground. Truthfully though Pearl didn't have to, a week after she was brought back to life she went home to live with her parents and tell them that she was passing on the throne to Ripple, the only remaining heir to the mermaids realm. "What…" Cat stuttered in bewilderment when Bowser took her hand.

Cat looked back at the clock again, only ten minutes past three. She never got that, it was like father time on purposely slowed down the seconds to make her waiting longer. Across the class room she saw James lean hi head on the windowsill, a few strands of white hair was in his eyes but he quickly shook them clear. Cat felt sorry for dragging him into this so suddenly. Her eyes glazed over and she remembered when she told her about the letter.

She had refused to come out of her room for dinner; she was too busy trying to think of a way out. It wasn't easy to become queen, first you had to prove your worth, second you had to marry and third you had to master the power of your planet. Cat hadn't done any. It wasn't like she could pass it off onto someone else either, her seven elder sisters had already been married off to Princes of other planets and she hardly got to see them anymore. She sniffled and tried to wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek as the door handle turned and in walked James.

James was worried when Cat did not come down to dinner and asked Bowser where she was. Bowser pursed her lips as if deciding whether to tell him something. "Well…" she started grabbing James, Sonia and Goldie's attention, the rest were getting food from the buffet "What? Where is Cat?" Sonia asked quizzically, and James motioned with his hand for Bowser to continue "Cat got a letter today saying that she needs to get married and take over the throne, also she mentioned something about having no choice," she said watching James's expression carefully, He was startled. This was definitely NOT what he expected to hear, first thing in the morning, he thought the reason she was still upstairs was because she was annoyed at someone or was afraid she might eat him. Quickly he hurried up the stairs and found the green door that led into his girlfriend and bowser's room. He could hear someone muttering inside the room that the girls shared. Slowly he turned the handle and walked through the door, at the sight of him Cats face paled and she started stuttering out "Hello, J-James err I was just… just coming for tea. Today I kind of got this- this letter and…" James put his hand up to stop her, Cat was never like this and he really needed to calm her down "It's alright I know." He comforted giving her a hug "How much? About the coronation or the marriage?" She winced when she said the last part as if she thought he would get angry "I know everything and if you will have me I would love to marry you," he murmured wiping away the tear on her cheek. She still felt guilty about rushing him and gave him a hug for being so nice.

BRINNGGGGG! BRINNNNGGGGG! Cat gulped, outside she saw a magnificent golden carriage that was being pulled by really large lions. Quickly she packed up her stuff and ran to her room, not looking at James. Once she got her bags and her pets, she jumped out of the window. As usual she landed on her feet with a bit of a thud, she had been very distracted. She was already in her faerie form because she had transformed so she could fly up the many flights of stairs instead of walk up. Ahead of her she saw James wishing her friends' goodbye. _**Calm**_, she thought to herself taking deep breaths, her friends had spotted her and were running to say goodbye. When they were done with the hugs she climbed into her seat and commanded the lions to leave.

James was stunned as the beautiful palace of Felix came into sight; it was even bigger than Farixe and was stunning silver. They had been riding for two hours and he was starting to feel his arm go numb from leaning on it, he had never visited Felix before because his parents said it wasn't very safe. He found it Ironic though that he was now destined to marry the princess. On the way he had seen lots of tribes that where made up of what looked like different species of cat, and as he passed it seemed like all of the villagers looked up and trained their eyes on him. It was very creepy but he wasn't surprised. Mouse was one of their favourite foods.

When they got inside a serving girl led them to their rooms in the east wing of the castle. Cat's room was next to James's, they then decided to go and take a tour of the grounds before dinner.

_**Please review I will send mental brownies for everyone who does!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping with downsides.**

**Thankyou for reading my lovelies! as always please R&R! also i'm looking for a Beta to go over my work x please tell me about any mistakes and i will fix them :)**

**Now on with the show...**

"Guys!" Bowser and Sonia looked up from where they were doing homework on the floor of Sonia and Goldie's room. "What?" Sonia called out to Goldie who was jumping up and down on her bed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she screamed, holding a letter above her head "What's wrong Goldie?" Bob said while he and Jason poked their heads round the door to see what was going on. They had heard the excited girls' screams from the other end of the corridor and had come running. "Nothing it's just that… I won four free tickets to the wings festival on Mallia!" she cried and the two girls that where doing homework looked at her in surprise and Jason looked confused but Bob just rolled his eyes and left, he knew all about the Wings Festival. "Please can we come?" Sonia begged doing her best puppy dog face, Goldie enjoying her begging, stood on her bed and looked down on her friends "You can have them if you can get them." She taunted and flew out of the open window, followed by Bowser and Sonia hot in pursuit. Jason walked through the room and laughed when he looked on the window. Goldie was flying up as high as she could in front of the sun so that Bowser was blinded while looking at her, and Sonia had flown round to another balcony to find who knows what. "Hey what about me!" a voice screeched and as Jason bent round to look he saw Crystal in her faerie form chasing after Goldie. Sonia had moved on and was now out of sight. Bowser shot out a ball of green magic, blocking the light of the sun and managed to grab one of the tickets in Goldie's hand. Behind them a massive roar shook the school and Sonia emerged on the horizon riding sparky her dragon towards a very frightened looking Goldie. Whoosh! As fast as lightening the red dragon soared past the Faerie of fishes and Sonia grabbed her ticket. "Crystal coffin!" Crystal shot her attack at Goldie trying to trap her but Goldie had recovered enough to dodge and send an attack of her own "Flipper smash!" Crystal ducked as quickly as she could and the attack hit one of the many students that had come out after hearing the commotion. While Goldie flew over to the student crystal snuck up behind her and shot her attack again, this time it found its mark as Goldie's Blue and orange wings where encased in diamond. Unable to fly Goldie fell a few feet and hit the floor with a surprised oof! Crystal then flew up to her and snatched the remaining ticket, laughing to herself happily. Goldie however crossed her arms and changed back into her normal clothes, red jeans and a baggy grey jumper with a heart on it. All of the girls landed around her and helped her off the floor. "Look out, witch about!" Sonia warned pointing to Mrs Web who had a very angry look on her face. "You four, headmistresses office now!" they all hung their heads and walked into the school.

The lecture wasn't bad but they had to apologise and clean the potions laboratory as punishment for hurting another pupil and generally causing a scene. During the detention, Sonia was scrubbing the desks, Crystal was sorting out the ingredients in a cupboard, Bowser was mopping the floor and Goldie sat on a desk painting her nails bright red. It took them an hour and a half to completely clean the classroom and by the time they left for dinner their stomachs where growling and Goldie had given herself a full manicure and pedicure. "How did it go?" Jason asked Sonia while giving her a hug "We came to help but Mrs Web put a spell on the door that teleported us straight back to our dorm rooms." Sonia rolled her eyes at Mrs Webs antics while Bowser told them all about it "It was so funny when Crystal spilt a potion and her hands turned blue!" everyone laughed apart from Crystal who blushed and hid her still tinged blue hands under the table.

They left for the festival the next day; luckily Ms Crani hadn't banned them from going to that. It was wonderful. There were different sets of wings in each shop window. Goldie took a fancy to a big pair of wings that looked like a fishes fins but where a dark blue with orange glitter in swirls on it. After trying them on Goldie pulled out some money and handed it to the shop assistant and tied the necklace containing her wings around her neck. Crystal then ran over to a pair of wings that she spotted flying around the stores ceiling, after retrieving them she bought them as well, the wings were clear in daylight but when the assistant turned the lights off they started glowing like the moon. After a few more hours of looking the four faeries tumbled out onto the streets to watch the parade go by, showing of different types of wings. They were in all sizes and shapes ranging from ones that looked like branches to some that changed to the different outlines of animals. At the very end a big fire work display went off and a brilliant pair off multi-coloured wings lit up the sky. The festival wasn't over just yet though; Bowser pulled the other girls off towards a sweet shop that was advertising wing shaped lollipops. They each bought one and went to find a place to rest. They decided that they should get a pair for Cat because she wasn't able to be there and for Pearl as a late birthday gift. They didn't have time to relax for long though as Sonia dove into Fancy Faerie to look at the wings in there. About half an hour later they came out with four pairs of wings, Bowser bought a pair of snakeskin ones and some that looked like gigantic pearls for Pearl, Sonia bought a newspaper print pair with gold sparkles and a pair of tiger print ones for Cat.

On the other side of the festival something evil was brewing. In the shadow of a rollercoaster stood Twix. She was angry at the silly faeries for breaking her cousin's spell on the castle of Arkness and freeing the rest of the eleven princesses. If it wasn't for them, her brother wouldn't have been killed. After they left the servants turned on her and Gregor while they were hung on the wall. She managed to escape but her brother hadn't been so lucky. In the previous months she had been biding her time coming up with a plan that was almost completely fool proof, now she was just looking for the perfect time to put it into action.

"Guys can you wait here a sec, I just want to quickly run over there and make a call." Bowser said as she hurried away talking into a magical messaging image, or MMI. She ran down into an alleyway so that she could hear Lenny over the roar of the crowd, Lenny had gone to visit his family for a while and called her constantly to see if she was alright. Just before she could hit send a dark figure came up behind her and pounced, sinking their teeth into her arm. She could only just register the searing pain before she collapsed on the floor, unconscious. "Sleep well snake girl, for you will need all your energy to help me tomorrow," Twix cackled evilly while creating a portal to take her and Bowser back to her dark cave.

"Where is Bowser? She should be back by now." Sonia commented scrunching up her face with worry, they had been waiting for the past forty minutes and they hadn't seen her. Goldie looked up from examining her new wings "Hm?" she asked innocently because she hadn't been paying attention. Sonia rolled her eyes and turned to crystal "Do you want me to go look for her?" Sonia nudged her friend to get her attention, Crystal put her mug of hot chocolate down and nodded "Yeah I will try and phone her, you go the way she went," Sonia hurriedly jumped up and flew off down the street, stopping every now and then to look in a shop for Bowser. After passing about thirty shops she spotted Bowsers MMI lying on the floor. She dropped to the ground and went into the ally to have a closer look, her new gold, newspaper print wings flapping nervously. Ahead of her she saw the shadows become darker and start rippling. She grabbed the gold cube that hung around her neck for reassurance, she wouldn't mind having a huge red fire and lightening breathing dragon right now. Two figures stepped out and Sonia gasped when she saw their faces. On the left was Twix, wearing the usual candyfloss pink ruffled dress and bat wings, but on the right was an even more of a shock to the book faerie. Bowser cackled evilly, she was now wearing a floor length black snakeskin dress with a black cape and bat wings, her old green eyes now flashed blood red.

"What happened to you?" Sonia asked Bowser in surprise. "I have finally realised what is right and I'm sick of following you guys around trying to prevent it. I deserve to be the ruler of the universe!" She screeched "No Bowser. This isn't who you are it's just the vampire part of you saying that, please, fight it." Next to Sonia a screen appeared and it showed a picture of Goldie and Crystal, Twix looked at it and raised her eyebrows and Bowser hissed like a snake. "Goldie! Crystal! Get here now; Bowser has been turned into a vampire!" The book faerie shouted urgently at the screen, from behind her Bowser lunged and nocked Sonia to the ground smashing the image. The last thing Sonia saw was Goldie flying off desperately and Crystal trying to MMI someone for help. "Do you want to come with me quietly or do I have to force you?" Bowser whispered menacingly in her ear while flashing her razor sharp teeth. Sonia nodded helplessly and made to get up. Just then Twix raised her hands and shot a black and pink ball of energy at something in the shadows, out fell Goldie unconscious. Sonia screamed to try and wake her up but it was pointless; Twix had already put a levitating spell on the still faerie while Sonia struggled to reach her. Bowser flew forward and started chanting the spell to create a portal. And just as Crystal appeared round the corner Bowser shoved everyone in and they were enveloped in black.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
